Being Murphy's Friend
by Tugiacat
Summary: How does it feel like to be Milo's sidekick - his close friend? Is it extraordinary to help a Murphy deal with Murphy's Law daily? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A bit note: Below stories take place from Melissa's point of view. That's all.**

" **Sign Up"**

Okay, so Zack have joined the Murphy team. I think so, since he had his first day to school with Milo, and being a part help us get an A mark on a science project, which, me and Milo alone had never accomplished. He was a part of helping the football team win for the first time, to the Tigers, on his first game. He made an amateur band of 4 people: me, him, Milo and Mort. And we had won the 'Battle of the Bands.'

Maybe I was wrongly somewhere. I was the one who thought up the idea to make Milo root for the other team. And without that darn precious egg Milo had been keeping in his pocket, we would've never thought of competing. But he is sort of like, a newcomer that brings new lifestyle to everyone. With him, I know I'm not the only one who being stubborn and befriend with Milo. Said this out is cruel though.

I texted to Zack to have a secret meeting, just the two of us. We had talked before, so this isn't the first time. But I need to talk to him, serious talking.

"What is the reason you make me come here, Melissa?" He asked.

"Do I even need a reason? You're my friend. Of course I need you for friend stuff" I teased him, and he fell for it.

"No, it's not like it." And I knew he would restate his question "I mean, what is the purpose you make me come here?"

"The purpose huh?" So, joke's over. I got straight to the point, "So, you're being close friend with Milo, aren't you?"

He nodded, and questionably stared at me. Of course he is. I just wanted to know.

I asked again "And you're my friend too, right?"

After asking, I thought for a moment I would surprise him or something. But he answered "Of course I am. Milo's friends are my friends too."

Oh, shoot. I thought I could be more confident, but technically not. I had to slowly give him questions, "And are you sure you want to be Milo's friend?"

He stared at me again, confused "What do you mean?"

Zack, you don't know anything. Being friend with Milo is a tough job. I am the experienced one.

Why was I even concerned about him again?

I explained "I mean, Milo himself is a walking disaster. Aren't you afraid of it?"

"Look, Melissa." He stood up, gave a smile to me. I gave back before he told me his reason "I'm Milo's friend because I feel I want to. And I'm not afraid of Murphy's Law. Sure, it's a heck and a pain at the same time, mostly. But Milo is a nice guy. He's like the sunshine shining my whole life. And I felt like I could befriend with a guy like him."

You're right on every sentences. When I was seven, I wanted to befriend with Milo for the same reason. He kinda pushed me aside for my own safe, and it took a long time for us to gain each other's trust. And there I was then, doubt about Zack's bond to Milo.

"And how can we know you're being honest?" I asked.

After I asked, I turned my face away from him and heard myself. I pushed him aside like Milo did to me. I was different to Zack. Thoughts in my head then were nothing but Zack would blame me for doubting.

But no, he saw my drama act and grabbed my hand. I felt the warm from his hand and looked back. Then he pushed me in for a hug, patted on my back

That was unexpected. If I were in a better mood, I would push him away and yell for outreaching his limits. Nah, I wouldn't be like that anyway.

The hug was long. He rounded his hands over my shoulder, while I just stood there and let him pat my back. I could feel his warm body heat. Is this what it feels like to be someone else's hugging.

"Don't worry, Melissa. I promise to make you guys feel my trust. It takes progress, I know. But I know I can do it."

His words erased all my doubts about him. And my worries as well. Yes, Zack, enjoy this moment while you can.

"So... can I sign up?" He asked.

I rounded my arms to him, stepped a bit closer and answered "Yes. Yes, you can."

This hug was comfortable while it lasted. After doing his mission to ease me down, he immdiately one stepped back, "Uh... sorry..."

"That's okay. Thanks!" I could finally put a best smile for today.

"So, a secret?" He giggled, embarrassedly.

"Yes, secret." I made a thumb up for accepting his request.

" **Treating Competition"**

I was one and the only Milo's friend when Zack didn't move here yet, from the time we were just seven to the present, when we. So, I had to treat him well, as a friend, or else he would feel so alone that day. Nah, he never felt that. In fact, without Milo, I would feel myself so alone for a day.

So everyday then, I said hi to him and he waved me back said "Hey, Melissa." We didn't talk too much in class, but if there was a chance, I would immidiately find a story to catch up with him. Seeing his laugh at my daily story was honestly the best day of my life. And if my story was pretty bored, he would put an embarrassed smile at me. Mostly, or always, he didn't feel bored. He had his heart opened, so no matter how the story was, he sure knew he had to let me know I success in my amatuer storytelling.

Milo was nice to me as well. Being friend with him, I can hear him share bad luck or good luck he encountered that day. Bad luck, for most of the time. He shared his life experience everyday, and I can learn a lot from him. I love him when he always say "It's like my dad always says..." and some of things are useful, and some of things are ridiculous and weirdly specific, and I think some of it came from his positive mind.

Conclusion, me and Milo are best friends, forever.

And there was a beautiful day, and Zack put his foot to our lives. I doubted him as first and thought "Oh, so he thinks he will treat nice to Milo, but when Murphy's Law kicks in, he will leave his flip-flops alone and run away."

But when I talked to him, he was so serious about being friend with Milo. He promised to me he will have all my doubts erased by a hug, and actually sign up. So let's see. But I clearly know, if you were one of those cowards, I would feel myself so regret for hugging you.

So, I secretly record Zack's actions to Milo for a day. I know this is unlikely of me, but I need to record him and see if he followed the rules in the contrary.

"Hi, Milo!" He takes a seat beside Milo and the sunshine boy greets him back "Hey, Zack!"

I take a seat next to their table and greet them "Hi, Milo, Zack!"

Both of the boys greet me back "Hi, Melissa!"

"Zack, can you help me this?" Milo then turns to the shark-haired boy "It's music class next, right? There is a music sheet that I can't understand the notes and the signs on it. Can you help me?"

"No problem!" He answers. "So, this note is C, and this one is F..."

Good, I'm having a problem with that, too. Let's see.

I watch him for a while until he has done noting everything Milo needs to note on the sheet, "Thanks, Zack! You rock!" Milo thanks him.

"It was nothing! I were in a boyband for a time, remember?"

Of course, I remember there was a time he refused to tell us about his past, but failed.

Anyway, Zack helping Milo with his lesson, passed.

"Hey, can I have that sheet later?" I'm asking for it, too, "Me and Milo are on a same boat."

"Sure thing!" Zack replies

"Everything, Melissa." Milo says to me.

...

Music class is over. I don't get it. Why is today's topic four straight hours about Music.

So again, music is over. Me, Milo and Zack are having lunch at the canteen before we head back to our houses.

Let's see how much points Zack will receive. Right now, he's eating like a 4-year-old. Slow down, pal. Is the food that good?

"Oh, yes! The food is good!" He says, as I expected.

"I'm glad you like it Zack. Everyday." Milo comments, but at the moment, he drops his spoon and let it fall onto the ground.

"Oh, no! I gotta pick it-"

"No, Milo!" Zack stops him "Don't do that! You're gonna get flu for yourself."

"You're right. I forgot!"

"Aunt Harley!" He calls the servant of the canteen "Can I have another spoon?"

"Sure thing, kiddo!" The woman then quickly gives a spoon to Zack, who hands it to Milo.

Yes, Zack, that's what I'm talking about. Guess boys know more about boys.

"Thank you, Zack! You're kind."

"You're welcome!"

Zack helping Milo when he's in the canteen, passed.

"Hey, Melissa!" He spotted me note something "Won't you eat? You'll let bugs fly over everywhere."

Oh, Zack, you caretaker and I'm jealous "Oh, right. Thanks for telling!"

And turns out we're having a good time today.

Then we all together walk to our houses. But today's left a bit short. We have a lot of free time, actually.

"Hey, how about we're hanging out somewhere else before going home?" I request

"That's a great idea!" Zack compliments.

"So where are we going to?" Milo asks.

Good ask. Let me think of a random place "Well, today's weather is great. How about we're going to the park near the Aaron Lake?"

"Aaron Lake?" Right, Zack haven't known what this place is.

"I know that place." Of coure Milo knows. We have been there lots of time "Come on, Zack! We'll introduce it to you!"

And he replies "Okay, let's go!"

...

In no time, we've reached the park. Or more precisely, we're standing on the grass near the lake. Me and Milo are breathing the fresh air here. It's so quiet. Just three of us.

Zack pays his time looking at the beautiful lake. I ask him "Zack, join us breathing the air too!"

"I already did" He says "Wow, you guys. This place is simply beautiful."

"I know, right?" Milo follows his compliment

"It feels like we can just lay down and rest." I say, as I did what I say, lay down on the grass and face my head with the blue sky.

"Oh, great idea!" The boys then do the same as I did.

We're all looking at the sky, lying down in a line. Milo next to Zack, and Zack next to me.

"Hey," Zack calls our attention "Have you guys ever felt this peaceful in this place before?"

"I have," Milo calmly answers

I answer too "I'm never sick of enjoying this park."

"Wow, that's great!" Zack said to me and Milo "It's so great that I really have a chance to know this place. Thanks, guys!"

Thank us? You don't have to. But, well, I receive it, "We receive it, Zack!"

Suddenly, an upbeat soundtrack from somebody's phone is ringing.

It's Milo. He receives a call from someone. And he politely apologizes us for breaking the silence.

After receiving and hearing the short call, he says to us "Sorry, guys! There's some emergency happen at my house."

He then quickly walks outside the park. I ask, "Wait, what emergency?"

"Long story! I'll tell you tommorrow!" He yells from the gate "Bye!"

I look at him running until he is too far away from my sight.

At this situation, there's only Zack along with me now. I tease him "So, two of us alone now?"

"You can say that again." Zack says "Note that in your notebook."

Wait, what? He knew I'm recording him all along? "Wait, what?"

"Innocence won't help. I knew you were recording me."

"So what? Is that really bad?" I ask, defend myself.

"Did I say it really bad?" No, he didn't, actually, "You can, if you want to. I don't blame you."

We stand up and realize what each other's action. "You little..." I punch his elbow, not really hard, but that's for realizing my act.

But after that, I was almost tripping over and falling, almost facing my back to the surface of the lake. Zack, once again, is the saver of my day.

"I got you, Melissa!"

He holds my hand really tight so that I can't fall. I smirk at him "You again?"

Okay, that's it. I then push myself back so that I fall onto the lake, and bring him along with me too. That's for teasing a poor girl.

"You did that on purpose." Zack falls for it, looks around himself really wet.

"Yeah, for knowing I was recording you."

"Oh yeah?" He then splashes water at my face "This is for making me wet."

I splash him back "This is for daring splash water at my face."

And we end up laughing and having a good time splashing water onto each other's face. Then of course, our clothes won't dry until two days or more.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Two Sidekicks, A Couple"**

I think I had already hang of being the one and only Milo's friend. When he needed help, I'm the one would help him. When he felt insulted, mostly because of Murphy's Law, I would defend for him. We were like the positive and negative ions, like their acts, sticking and protecting each other. When he breathed out, I breathed in. I said 'knock knock', he said 'Who's there?' Answer is... "us."

Those were all cheesy words, though. But that was true. When we wanted to go anywhere, or did anything, we were always one pair. And it didn't surprise me when we were teased by our friends, as they called us 'a couple.' I felt a bit annoyed, but to be honest, I couldn't throw a brick on you for that. I'm an easy person.

Then, have I mentioned Zack apparently is in the team as well? Things have twisted a bit since the event.

There was an obvious example for what I'm about to explain though. One day, when me and Zack got back to the school to receive Milo's books back in the science classroom. It was afternoon and the sun was almost at its sunset position. The whole school is always quiet from the afternoon to midnight, although some students might practice in somewhere in this school.

You'll see what I mean soon.

Two of us reached in front of the science room we wanted to see.

"The room is here. Now what?" Zack asked.

I tried to pull the door after he asked, but useless, "Of course the door was blocked."

"Then why wasted ten seconds trying to pull it?" He blamed me, which I answered "Oh, shut up already." And he looked a bit down for my attitude

"Anyway, I know a secret pathway. Let's go!" I directed him, but he made me cringed again "You mean the way three of us had been through before-"

I stopped him there "Nope. You didn't know anything yet. Let's go."

We ran until we met a door, and to the left, there's the Jefferson G. County statue. "It's this door."

We easily opened the door without fearing ourselves being blocked in. We were stepping through the small corridor inside it

"Is this what I called a 'deja vu' or something?" Zack being a nerd.

He was wrong, though, "No, it's not a 'deja vu.' It's just 'already seen'"

Using Zack's student ID, we had reached inside of a library. The scene was exactly the same as the one we've seen. Except for a random person in there.

I turned on the light, and it was revealed to be a girl from my class, who was reading books "Who switched on the lights?"

"Lydia?!" Both of us yelled her name.

"Oh, it's you Melissa." Lydia waved to me "And you must be Zack, new friend of Milo and Melissa, right?"

"Right!" He answered "We finally have a chance to officially introduce ourselves."

"Nice to meet you! You're really a kind boy!" They shook hands in front of me. Zack was too blinded, though.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?' She asked us, and I shot back "Can I be the first one to ask you this question? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Reading Shakespeare, duh. I'm preparing for my next drama project."

She was in the drama club, that explained.

"Can I ask you now?"

"Yes..." I didn't want to tell her originally, but Zack was being too nice "We're helping Milo find the missing book at the science room."

"Oh, I see. But if it's in the science room then why do you have to make it all the way to this library?"

"Are you dumb?" Lydia and I knew each other's really well. And then I teased her "The door was blocked, so we took another way."

"Is there even another way leading to the science room? Through this library?"

I knew it, she was really dumb, "Me, Zack and Milo went on this way before."

"By the way, you two are helping?"

"Of course. Were you being misheard or something?"

"Yep, I'm not misheard. You two are a nice couple."

Oh my lord, what?! Me, Zack, a couple?

While Zack was just standing there, being embarrassed, "No, we aren't-"

I didn't surprise with Milo's attitude of being a matchmaker in class. Whenever there's a new couple in the class, she immidiately ships it. She was the one who played matchmaker game, and the couple was me and Milo.

This, however, was really different than her last time. She matched me and Zack, when we were just friends for a short time. No, heck no. I was pretty sure she was joking.

"Um, I receive it, and no, thank you."

"I knew you would be shy all along. Take your time!"

I didn't want to stay and hear any words from her that day. I thought it was enough, "Come on, Zack. Let's continue."

And that's the story. I think that is the best example I can find for this out of nowhere joke.

Lydia and Amanda are the only one who always jokes with me about this. We're co-friend and co-helping Milo. And we're just friends.

At least things are getting pretty interesting.

" **One Murphy's Law at a time"**

I hear a lot from Milo, that dealing with Murphy's Law will help you gain a lot of experience in your life. Instead of just boring and sitting at home, it's better to communicate with the worl outside, get hurt and get a scar. Hanging out with Milo is honestly the best way in all the ways of physical training. Running, jumping, climbing, crawling, all of them.

Zack comes along with us now. It's fun to see him tired, pain as heck. That's some Murphy's Law for ya. But he'll get used to it. And he does. He's practicing every day of getting the best reflexing to every situation of Murphy's Law.

Today, we finish another day at school and set our foot going home. Hope it won't be just simply getting home though. Darn, I expect this to be longer.

"Want to have some ice cream before going home, guys?" I request.

"Great!" Zack really is a eater in the group "So, want to go the place I show you guys! That honestly is the best place for any ice cream cones of this world."

Geez, Zack. Bunch of ice creams.

"I don't see why not." Milo's sign of agreeing.

"Then let's go!"

In our way, we cross the road from the school yard to the other side. Just when we reach to the other pavement, a bus stop sign jump starts the Murphy day, by almost falling onto Milo's head.

"Milo, look out!" Zack pushes Milo out of the way while avoiding himself from being hit on the head, too.

"Oh my, that was close! Thanks, Zack! Your reflexing is improving every day."

"Glad to hear that!"

And he earns two more points from me. But I know it won't stop here. More to come.

After walking and chatting for a long way, we've almost reached to the ice cream shop. Now we just need to walk through this steep hill.

"And step down!" Milo commands to us

As soon as we step down, there is a tree that falls from the top of the hill. Phew, is that even gonna affect us?

But clearly it is. A car from the top loses its control and almost hits directly at three of us. But this time, Milo pushes Zack to a bush nearby, I hide near to him. While Milo, with his remarkable skills, he runs on top of the car, spins three loops and jumps down like a swimmer.

Two of us from the bush give him very loud claps and cheering. He flatly says, bowing us "Thank you! Thank you!"

While the driver apologizes us for his carelessness, we tell him it is totally fine before he leaves and we wave goodbye at him.

"That was a pretty close call." Zack feels excited, yet terrified.

"Don't worry," I cheer him up "At least there won't be anything going wrong from here..."

But when I turn my head to the path above, a bunch of ducks is waiting for us there. We are all so terrified, no one dare to look anywhere else.

"Don't make any sign of movement..." Milo tries to calm us, "And then..."

"RUN!"

As expected, they're chasing after us, and we have no other choice but to run. It is a really long run and we run away from them in circle, make sure we just stay in the middle of the hill and get some ideas in order to lure them away.

Zack calls Milo's attention, cue to him that he's having an idea. "You're keeping in your backpack an Elliot's almanac, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but what?"

"Just give it to me!"

He then hands to Zack the almanac with the photo of Elliot on it. He yells to the duck "Hey, you ducks!" The ducks stop chasing and pay attention to Zack "Know this man right here?"

He then throws the book to the garbage dump nearby. The ducks follow it, and he yells "Well, go and get him!"

Oh my. What a bizzare yet brilliant idea. I could see the duck tear the book really bad.

"Wait, why did you know I was having an Elliot book in his backpack?" Milo asks him, curious to know.

"I just dropped by to your house this morning and I saw it. So, I asked you if there was that book in your backpack. And luckily it was."

"Wow, Zack! You're awesome, tough luck!" Milo gives him his best admire.

"Yeah, gotta admit, it was brilliant of you!" I should give him a respect and a different look too, right? But he was just lucky.

"Thanks, guys! It is fun that you can deal with things like this everyday!"

"Told ya it was fun!" Milo cheers

We all give each other a really big refresh laugh before getting some ice cream. That run was pretty exhausted, so there's nothing better to get your energy back with this cool drink.

"Cheer! Have a nice drink!" We all shout our motto before enjoying this delicious thing.

It was so delightful to see all of us enjoy this. Milo and Zack, you're so delightful, today! 

"Isn't this the best ice cream ever?" I ask, and wait for a 'why not.'

"Yep, it's totally the best." Zack answer.

Today is fun, although we're just getting halfway to our houses. That's how I roll, I admit. I don't really like just walking straight to your house. I want to look for obstacles that I can handle.

And I'm dreaming too much.

I lean on my back on the chair too much, and I almost plant my back onto the ground. Zack, quick thinking, holds me under my back, make sure not let me to fall, by two hands.

"Melissa, are you okay? Hurt somewhere?"

Oh, Zack. You do care me, don't you, "I'm-I'm okay. Thanks!"

Milo saw all of the things just now. He comments, "Um, I don't want to interrupt but..."

We spot Milo's look at our position. We immidiately stay to our distance and embarrassely remark.

"No, Milo, it was fine." – "Yeah, buddy, don't mind it!"


	3. Chapter 3

" **How Has My Sunday Been Progressing?"**

How about when I have a day off? And Zack and Milo have a day off as well? We... find each other and hang out of course. Usually we gather at Milo's house, to plan on doing anything for a nice Sunday. Plans change from week to week. Sometimes we go to the arcade and play Feeding Frenzy. Sometimes we go to the Doctor Zone fanzone, which is requested by Milo. And me and Zack don't find it very interesting, to be honest. Not be honest to Milo though, he would be very sad. Or he had known our dismay already?

Sometimes we bike around the town and enjoy the beautiful scenery from all the wonders. There's a time we went to the annual car race in Danville, and to Zack, it's the first time he saw it. Lots of potatoes... And there is the time we went petting and caring for my neighbor's dog, and it was both pretty messy and exhausted back there. If Milo had called Diogee to go home, we would've never kept the dog inside its house for an hour.

Another thing. We plan things, but when we execute our plan, it doesn't go even close as we intend to. There's another time we planned on eating ice cream and noodles, and we ended up drinking soda, when knowing that both of our favorite shops were closed. And the time we wanted to go to the golf course, but a boulder then chased in in the middle of the road, and then we ended up hanging on a big branch, almost falling from a very height to our instant dead, and then being saved by a bunch of woodpeckers.

I wonder what plan will this Sunday keep, since we have to make up for the fail attempt of playing mini-golf last week.

It's one night to go before tomorrow, Sunday. I've done all of my homework today in order to free myself tomorrow. Before going to bed, we text each other for planning what activities will be brought up tomorrow. I have a social Internet account, but I don't surf into people's life. Just use it for my studying, and chatting with my lttle bros, absol-utely.

Our group chat? "TheMurphyTrinity". I didn't like that name at all, but Zack insisted it, and Milo was like, 'wow', so.

I open up first.

 **Melissa:** Hey, anyone?

 **Zack:** Right here. Where's Milo, though?

See Milo's typing, but then he stops and suddenly goes offline.

 **Zack:** Wait, what is going on?

 **Melissa:** Oh, I recognize the reason already.

 **Zack:** Really, what is the reason?

 **Melissa:** You!

 **Zack:** *three dots*

Milo is online again, and typing.

 **Milo:** Hi, guys!

 **Melissa:** And here is our boy.

 **Zack:** What happened, though?

 **Milo:** My phone was broken and smashed, by a lamp.

 **Zack:** That's why...

 **Milo:** And Melissa, you said like I was your and Zack's son. ;)

 **Melissa:** Oh my, what the-

 **Zack:** To be honest, I can feel it, too. :v

Oh, you naughties.

 **Melissa:** Anyway, what is the plan for tomorrow?

 **Zack:** Mini-golf - Overhanging a high cliff.

 **Milo:** Then plan otherwise. Overhanging a high cliff - Mini-golf.

 **Melissa:** You can't control it, my friend.

 **Milo:** I know. Looks like I'm defeated. ^^

 **Melissa:** How about dropping by Lydia's house and... you know, helping her.

 **Milo:** We dropped by there once, and not a happy ending, remember

 **Zack:** What OTHER stories are you guys not telling me just yet?

 **Melissa:** Pervert...

 **Zack:** I'm NOT pervert. Just curious.

 **Melissa:** Whatever.

 **Milo:** How about a trip to the Danville beach?

A trip to the beach? Sounds cool and interesting. It has been really hot recently. Milo always has the best choice in hand.

 **Melissa:** I vote!

 **Zack:** Count me in, too! But how are we going to get there?

 **Milo:** We'll catch a bus. At 7 tomorrow!

I take out a Danville map and look at everything, caculate any mishaps would happen.

 **Melissa:** Milo is right! We can definitely catch a bus. The shortest road takes about 20 kilometers long. And it takes one hour to get there

 **Zack:** But can't we go a bit later? I mean, 8 AM, at the beach?

 **Milo:** You'll see, Zack. You'll see ;)

 **Zack:** See what? Don't keep the secret when we're chatting.

 **Melissa:** Murphy's Law!

I release a sigh, to Zack's obvilious.

 **Melissa:** Days of Murphy's Law training really pay off, doesn't it?

 **Zack:** I remember that! I was just joking.

 **Milo:** We'll meet up at the old school bus stop, okay?

I give a thumb up react to him as an agreement, and Zack does the same.

 **Milo:** Anyway, I gotta bye you guys before-

Milo goes offline again. We have done our conversation anyway.

 **Melissa:** Good night, Milo!

 **Zack:** Yeah, what she said.

 **Melissa:** Goodnight by yourself, you quote stealer!

 **Zack:** *sigh* Good night, red head.

 **Melissa:** Goodnight, guy who steals quote.

I turn off my phone, put in on my table, and quickly goes to the nice sleep. The excitement is killing me. Can't wait for the plan and the anti-plan of tomorrow.

* * *

That has been a long sleep.

Look at the weather. Sunny and warm, yet feel a bit windy. I yawn, raise both of my hands as best as I can, and shout good morning really loud. Then I slam the clock which was ringing and woke me up.

Weird, it's still beeping, "Okay, that's enough," I keep slamming the button, though it's not how you turn off a clock correctly.

I look slightly to the left, and see my phone is the one which is ringing instead. I open it.

"You've got a bunch of messages in 'TheMurphyTrinity', WHAT?!"

I angrily text in the group, don't even care what the reason for that.

 **Melissa:** Hey, by any chances, are you guys texting without me? _

 **Milo:** Hey, Melissa! We are.

 **Zack:** You turtle…

 **Melissa:** I'M NOT A TURTLE!

 **Zack:** Somebody's angry.

 **Milo:** Okay, enough fighting. Suit up and meet me at the bus stop.

 **Zack:** You mean, meet us at the bus stop…

 **Melissa:** Whoa…WHAT?!

In no time, I got prepared, packed up everything, said goodbye to my dad before meet my boys, and seriously want to yell at them.

"Hi, guys! And can you tell me what in the world HAVE YOU TWO JUST DONE?!"

"My, still angry," Zack laughs at my pain, really "We just get up earlier, that's all."

"And Milo?" I look at him and see if he had any excuse for himself.

"Well, I-I-I am… doing some exercises, and push-ups." Milo does push-ups in front of me. One. Two. Three. Four…

"Okay… Milo, you can stop now." Two boys win over a girl.

"How exactly are we gonna start from this bus stop, Milo?" I ask him

"Apparently, we will wait for the bus across the street" He points to the other bus stop across the street. Why haven't I noticed that for the whole time.

He takes out a map from his backpack "And then the bus will carry us about 20 kilometers long to the B Street North. And then we can go for a nice short swim. And then we have a nice day."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Uh, Melissa, you forgot one thing."

"Yeah, what is it-" I was about to ask him, then Milo shouts and points at the coming bus. The driver asks us, "Hey, wanna ride to somewhere?" nicely.

"To Danville Beach!" We all yell

"Alright, buckle up! We'll be there in no time!"

"Yay!" We all shout before bring all of our luggage and walk ourselves inside the air-conditioner bus.

And we're on the road.

Man, sure it's fun when the whole class comes along. We always sing and play inside the bus. And we have a singer apparently. Me.

"We're going to the beach. We're going to the beach. And then we're gonna reach in front of the sea." I'm singing and making rhymes by myself. Isn't it cool?

"Heya, what'cha singing?" Zack asks, "'We're Going to the Zoo'" I take out a phone, pick the picture of its poster "By one of the pistachio sellers we saw earlier."

And then I play the song on the phone. Some catchy tune is heard _"We're going to the zoo. We're going to the zoo. And then we're gonna see some animals."_

"Oh my. This is so catchy. I can feel the beat clearly."

While Zack's mind is the oppsite "Really? For repeatedly three lines?"

* * *

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

"We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo. And then we're gonna see some animals."

We were kind of a playing a game called "Connect the Songs."

The rules are simple though. Sing a line from your favorite song, for example, I sing _"I knew you were trouble when you walk in"_ Then the other has to sing another song, and its line must begin with the final letter of the lastest line. As in the example, it's an 'n'. So, _"No, I won't leave. I wanna try everything. I wanna try even though I could fail'_ is validate, and so on.

Until there's a person who can't think of any other song to connect in, and game over. The lost one will have to choose what command to obey by a variety of players.

As far as you've already guess, Zack lost. So I commanded him to sing the song he said 'repeatedly.' And I play the beat in my phone.

He enjoys it though. "Man, this song sure is catchy. Isn't as half bad."

"Here we are, 2 more kilometers." The driver announces, and we all shout the yay.

"So, are you ready, Zack?" I ask him with full of excitement "Ready for getting sunburns and some tidal waves spashing on your poor face?"

But something happens to the bus, makes it shaking and almost makes me hit the floor. Luckily, I grab the chair in time and hang on.

And the rumbling stops.

"What had happened?" I ask the driver.

"I'm not sure for myself." He answers, as he gets down from his seat and and has a closer look.

"As you all can see, if you can. All the wheels are deflated."

"What? Deflated?" I'm shocked by this "We're totally not prepared for this."

"I don't bring extra wheels though. Hope you guys can knock yourself out and walk from here."

"What? Walking?" Zack yells.

"Isn't it fun? Walking is a great exercise for this morning."

No wonder Zack kept telling me about I was missing something out. Murphy's Law, wasn't it? Dumbkopf.

…

And so, we say good-bye to the 18km bus and its driver, before walking 2km more and we're on fire. Opps, did I say fire? I meant water by 'fire'. We're on water.

"Danville Beach, 500 meters more." I say when I see a sign in front of me "I like meters."

"That's about point thirty-one mile, Melissa. We're not Martians."

"Like you aren't... I mean what kind of converter did you use to you convert from meter to mile?"

So it stays like that for 5 minutes. We have been through about halfway when suddenly, the wind blows hard and it flies my summer hat away.

"Hey, no fair!" I says sadly. "I was keeping that hat for this day."

"Don't worry. We'll take that for you," Milo comforts me.

"But it's just a hat, after all" Zack says.

Just as I think it will be going far away from us, the wind suddenly brings it closer (but higher than us still) and follows the road.

"It's right there! Follow that flying hat!" Milo announces, as us three runs and follows it in such high speed.

All of us have managed to keep it above our heads, but even it takes us some jumps, we can't still reach it.

Milo is running ahead of me and Zack. But his advantage can't help him get back my hat, "No… I can't just take it."

I can hear him exclaim even though I take the last place in the running group.

Suddenly, Zack stops and tells me to do something, "Melissa! Hop on my shoulder?"

"What?" I'm surprised by his decision. Does he really think I'm going to hop on him? "Do you honestly think I'm going to be on your shoulder?"

"Do you want to get your hat back or not?"

"Yes, maybe."

"Then trust me. Hop on."

Now that is amazing. I never thought he would be helping me by some idea like that. But I must admit, this is going to be embarassing at the same time.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Hope you're strong enough to pull us fast," I sarcastically reply. "I mean, I win over you at an eating competition."

"That's just lucky. Anyway, here we go," and so he runs. This guy gives me unsure feelings, but the more I trust him, the more I know he can do it. He starts to gain more speed and not for a long time, he has caught up with Milo.

"Wow, guys! Great idea! I can't believe you can run that fast, Zack," Milo states. "It almost makes no sense!"

"And I can't believe the hat is still flowing on the exact direction," Zack then orders. "Milo, give me something light and long."

Milo checks his backpack but wait! He stops!

"Why did he stop?" Zack questions.

"Zack, have I ever told you that Milo can only gear up when he doesn't run?" I finally tell him. Great timewise.

"Now we just have to wait?"

"Here it is, Melissa. Grab this pillar!" Milo then throws the pillar right at me, and Zack keeps bringing me on the road again.

The hat and me finally meet, but this time, in a closer distance and with a proper tool.

"It's all your, Melissa! Do the honor!"

"I'm on it!"

I grab the pillar and make one end attached to the hat in one try.

"Yay! I did it!" I cheer.

Glad I didn't tear it apart though. I bring the hat closer to me and wear it.

"Mhm," I exclaim. "It feels summer again. Thanks a lot my friend!"

I thank him. Not sarcastically or anything. I thank him from the bottom of my heart.

"You're welcome," he says. "Anything for Milo's friend."

As soon as we stop and stare at each other at the moment, and Milo joins us later, we accidentally arrive at our destination.

"The beach…" says Milo.

"It's beautiful. And more quiet than I thought," I follow.

"Turns out that Melissa's hat is a mislead so we can get to the beach faster!" Zack states.

Zack is right. It was less tired than walking for one thousand meters.

"Yes…" I simply answer, while smiling at my two best friends. "Yes, it is."

* * *

 **A/N: A rather simple story this time. This has been stored in my doc manager for far too long for no reason. Still in Melissa's POV.**


End file.
